User talk:Fred Bauder
Leave a note: Notes *http://cwcb.state.co.us/water-management/water-supply-planning/Pages/SWSI2010.aspx *http://www.courts.state.co.us/supct/committees/waterctcomm.htm *http://dotearth.blogs.nytimes.com/2008/02/07/climate-roundup-tornadoes-coral-drought/ *Evolution of U.S. Water Policy: Emphasis on the West Wikify and edit. *Water pollution finish wikification *Lake Winnebago *Wetlands *Water Resources of the United States *Useful resource links Welcome Hi Fred, Welcome to Wikicities. You might find Wikicities:Template:Wikipedia useful for sections like Rio Grande#Sources. You can the template from the Central Wikicity here by adding (see Wikicities:Help:Shared templates). Angela (talk) 04:00, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) Wikia Forums Masaru Emoto Hi Fred, (I found this wiki via some note on http://wikinfo.org.) If you are open to those things, I want to suggest you might research the net for "Masaru Emoto", see e. g. http://www.thank-water.net. In my eyes there are some valuable information and techniques to be found. Best wishes, --219.110.235.215 12:57, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Wikia vs. Wikipedia Hi Fred, I wondered why users should contribute to water-related articles on Wikia, rather than on Wikipedia? Wikipedia is much better known and is not-for-profit, while Wikia is not so well known and for profit. But maybe I am missing something. What motivates you to write for Wikia?--70.108.90.85 03:35, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :Detailed information which would be inappropriate on Wikipedia may be included here as well as a focus on water as a resource which is only a part of an adequate Wikipedia article. Fred Bauder 14:40, 10 March 2007 (UTC) vandals They have struck again. - Unsigned by Kirk * Hi Fred. I mopped up a bit. Just go through Category:To be deleted and nuke every one of those. * One thing they got right is that the CAPTCHA on here is really broken - Cutie 09:45, 7 August 2007 (UTC) * Welcome back, Fred. Can you prot some of the utility templates, while you're doing the main page? Some of them should never really be edited/moved - Cutie 00:10, 9 August 2007 (UTC) * Re. sysop bit; quite right! I've enough trouble with the one I've got :) Either way, I'll still keep a look over things here and do what's needed if anything goes awry. I'm unlikely to be editing content here, though - Cutie 01:16, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Would you like to contribute on green wikia? Hi Fred My name is Kristoffer and I helping to improve the content on Green Wikia. Our goal is to provide citizens of the earth a community build resource for understanding environmental issues and how to live a more sustainable life. When searching through Wikia I came across Water Wiki and all the great content you are building here. We are very much looking to add to our Water Category, and would love your help. Would you be interested in merging Water Wiki into Green Wikia and joining our community? We would love to have you ad a contributor and "unofficial" boss of the Water Category :) The founder of Wikia, Jimmy Wales, is planning to do quite a bit of promotion for Green Wikia, as it is a personal cause for him, so we are expecting this wiki to grow quite quickly in readership over the coming months. If you are not interested in merging, I would alternatively invite you to add copies of your articles to Green Wikia with a link back to Water Wiki. I have already done this for your article on Water Pollution Congrats again on building up such a great resource and I hope we have the chance to work together on Green Wikia! Best regards Kristoffer Kristoffer.Ramstad@gmail.com :The article Water pollution is imported, only slightly changed from Wikipedia. I'll consider contributing to Green Wikia, but will continue this site as one devoted to water management. I would be an inappropriate "boss" of the water category. While I am an environmentalist, I find I often do not come to the orthodox conclusions. Fred Talk 01:49, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello Good wiki! Did you found the water wikicities/wikia? I've got a page on water on the Home wikia which I'll link to this wiki. I'll try to look later to see if there are other links it should have (such as ways to conserve water in home use). But if you have any suggestions for pages it should link to, please feel free to make them. -- CocoaZen 21:44, December 4, 2010 (UTC)